The Short Black Skirt (Reboot)
by Jolo815
Summary: Sleepy Hollow One-Shot. Separate story. An AU. Alone in his office Ichabod Crane is on the phone with Abraham van Brunt on a late night call discussing Abbie's short black skirt.
1. Chapter One

Warning: The story below for is MA17 mature audience only. It is explicit smut. Explicit language and situations. And one curse word. If u are easily offend this is not for you. I apologize if u r offended.

Ichabod Crane sat alone in his office at his desk. It was off hours. Everyone from the University left for the evening. Ichabod stayed to call and catch up with his long time friend Abraham Van Brunt, a member of the board of education. He was Ichabod's best friend next to Daniel Mills. Ichabod sat back in his large black leather chair. His long legs crossed at the ankles on the desk. A tumbler glass of rum sat on his desk beside him.

"Did you see what she wore when she walked into the faculty lounge, this morning?" Abraham whined, through his office phone.

"The short black skirt?" Ichabod Crane answered. "Yes, I did. I think it was the first time she ever wore one. It's only logical considering the intense heat we've been having."

"Yeah but," Abraham asked. "It was over her knees and a little up her thighs. God Ichabod. She has great legs. Long and shapely for being so petite. And her thighs. They're the kind you want to bite and suck on for days. She's just so perfect. Perfect lips, perfect milk chocolate skin."

"Christ Abraham stop it. I don't want to hear anymore about her short skirt, her legs or her thighs," Ichabod moaned. His thumb and forefinger pinched his fingers on the edge of his nose. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Damn it! Ichabod I still don't understand why you deny yourself such a luscious morsel like Abigail Mills," Abraham said.

"Luscious morsel," Ichabod chuckled. "That luscious morsel is off limits, Abraham. I told you already."

"Because she's Daniel's sister?" Abraham answered."So what! You know Daniel wouldn't mind you dating her. He knows you will

treat her right. I say jump right in brother, before I take her."

'"No, because she's Katrina's friend, Abraham," Ichabod answered. "Abbie wouldn't want me because of that."

"You and Katrina broke up for six years now," Abraham answered. "Abbie would know that and wouldn't mind if she really wanted you. Has she said anything or done anything to dissuade you from pursuing her?

Abraham's deep voice sounded distant on the phone.

"No, she's never said anything or done anything," Ichabod answered."But I still can't just step up to her and proposition her. Surely, she would be offended."

Ichabod reached his arm out and lifted the glass of rum to his lips. He took two sips of it. He let the bitter taste burn slowly down his throat. He closed his eyes to savor the drink. The memory of Abigail Mills, this morning, wearing a short black skirt exposing her long shapely legs had invaded his mind all day long. He couldn't escape it. Her white silk blouse with two pearl buttons opened. Her neck exposed. She looked fresh and clean and smelled like sun and the beach. Ichabod daydreamed kissing and licking up her neck. Biting at the soft sensitive skin behind her ear. He let out a quiet sob.

"Why not? Katrina will just have to just get over your fling with Abbie that's all," Abraham sighed.

"I don't want a fling. I'm in love with Abbie, Abraham," Ichabod whispered. His voice low. His lips' close to the phone.

"Is it really love, Ichabod?" Abraham said."Cause, if it is just sex get a room at a motel and get it over with. I sure as hell won't say anything to Katrina."

"No Abraham. It is not just sex,"Ichabod answered indignant. "I can't just have sex without love, Abraham."

"Hell why not. I do it every time," Abraham laughed.

A loud bark of laughter escaped from Ichabod.

"You would," Ichabod laughed.

"Love her or not. You're crazy to deny yourself such a tasty treat, Ichabod. Did you also notice she didn't wear stockings?" Abraham snickered. The connection began to snap, crackle and pop threatening to disconnect.

"She wasn't?" Ichabod squeaked. "How do you know?" He swallowed hard and frowned. His voice sounded broken and weak.

"I got close enough to see," Abraham whispered. His voice thick.

"How?" Ichabod asked.

"I dropped my pencil near her shoe and accidentally on purpose touched her leg," Abraham laughed.

"You are a pervert, Abraham Van Brunt," Ichabod chuckled. He took another drink. A long one this time.

"Says you, Crane," Abraham laughed." At least I'm not pining away for Abbie, like you are. I swear Crane if you don't do anything soon I'm going after her myself. Whether you want her not."

"Ignore Katrina and release my inner wolf, then?" Ichabod asked. He raised his glass and stared as his bright desk light shined through the amber liquid

"Yeah. Release the beast, Crane," Abraham answered."Especially with Abbie Mills. The sister isn't bad looking either. What was her name?"

"Jennifer. Jennifer Mills." Ichabod chuckled. A low rumble deep in his throat.

"Right. Does Jennifer have a boyfriend?" Abraham asked. The connection popped and crackled again.

"I don't know," Ichabod sighed. "You would have to ask her yourself."

"Ha well, all I'm saying is just go for it with, Abbie!" Abraham said,"You haven't had sex since you've broken up with Katerina, Crane. The time is now, Man. You need a release or you're going to die, bro!"

"I'm not going to die, Abraham," Ichabod laughed.

"Hey, you'll loose it if you don't use it, brother," Abraham answered. "And using it on the delicious Abbie Mills is a great way of getting it back."

"Oh, shut up, Abraham," Ichabod growled. "You're getting gross now. I love Abbie and I don't want to scare her away or create friction between her Katrina. I don't want to break up their friendship."

"Ichabod you're crazy," Abraham said."You are willing to throw away a chance to finally find love and be happy with someone you truly love because of her friendship with Katrina? You said you loved her, right?"

"Yes. I did," Ichabod answered. Ichabod sighed. He shifted in his chair to find a more comfortable position.

"Then forget about Katrina," Abraham replied."Go for it man! Before someone else takes her. And the someone is me. I'd love a crack at her."

"You're a bastard, Abraham," Ichabod groaned. "You know that?"

"See, you're only angry because you know I'm right," Abraham answered."So, you're welcome. Now I have to hang up. It's late. Talk to ya later Bro."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning,"Ichabod said. His voice was low and it slurred.

"G'night, Crane and remember what I said. Release your inner wolf. Take care."

Ichabod heard the line go dead and the steady drone of the dial tone.

"Release my inner wolf," Ichabod whispered.

He stretched his lean body forward and put the phone back on its cradle.

Ichabod leaned back again and closed his eyes. A deep heavy sigh escaped from him. Ichabod's thoughts were inundated with images of kissing. No, not just kissing. He wanted to devour Abbie. He imagined the sweet, soft noises Abbie would make as he kissed and bit at her soft warm, brown skin. He'd kiss Abbie's neck and her shoulder and raise his head to the shell of her ear.

"On a hot summer night will you offer your throat to the wolf with the red rose, Abbie?" He'd whisper.

"Yes," Abbie sighs.

"Will you offer him your mouth?"

"Yes."

"Will you offer him your tongue?"

"Yes."

"Will you offer the wolf your hunger?"he'd sigh.

"YES!" Abbie replies breathless.

His lips then would suck and lick at the base of Abbie's shoulder. Her petite body shuddered underneath him in complete surrender.

Ichabod felt his hand skim across his growing hard on. The bulge larger and thicker through his pants. So much so that it began to hurt. He unbuttoned his black trousers and slowly lowered his zipper. His hand dug inside and he took himself out. Ichabod gasped as the cool air hit his cock making it standup stiffer and harder in his hand. He pushed his pants half way down his ass with his other hand to get a better grip on himself.

Ichabod then wrapped his long slender fingers around his thick shaft and squeezed. He ran his large hand up and down it slowly, imagining his hand to be Abbie's. He could see Abbie kneeling between his legs. Ichabod could feel her soft plump red lips wrapped around the crown of his penis sucking him hard. The heat and pressure of her mouth building as her large doe eyes stared up at him. He groaned out loud. His thumb ran over the crown of his penis twice to spread his pre-come.

Ichabod gasped as he felt the pressure rise from his aching balls making his lean hips jerk up from his seat. His fist pumped faster along his shaft as saw Abbie's long fingers slowly fall underneath to squeeze his balls. Her other hand pumped his thick shaft faster and faster. Abbie's full lips sucked on him harder . She slowly lowered her lips further down his shaft. Then she picked up speed. Her head bobbed up and down his thick penis. Ichabod gasped. He could feel the pressure build from his balls, ready to explode into her beautiful mouth. He grabbed the arm of his chair with his free hand.

"Christ, Abbie. Yes," Ichabod cried out. His back pressed against the chair and his body shuddered. Hot, thick jets of come spurt out and covered the fingers of his right hand as he rode out the waves of his pleasure.

"Oh, unghhh," Ichabod grunted. "Mmmm." He moaned when the spasms began to slow down. His hand slowed to gently caress himself as he tried to catch his breath. Ichabod imagined Abbie's long pink tongue snake out of her full mouth to clean him off. She would lick the semen from the crown down to his shaft and balls. Abbie's dark eyes looked up at him. A little bit of his semen dribbled out of the side of her mouth. He felt his penis begin to stir again at the image.

Ichabod snapped his eyes open to find himself alone in an empty room in the middle of the night.

"Damn it. Not again," he growled.

Ichabod sighed. He reached his arm out over his desk and grabbed a tissue to clean up. These sex fantasies he's been having about Abbie Mills must stop. It was two times a day now. Ichabod cleaned up and pulled his pants back over his hips. He tucked himself back in his pants rebuttoned his pants and quickly zipped up.

"And, will you offer your love to the wolf with the red rose, Abbie?" he whispered. "Not bloody likely."

A disgusted snort came from Ichabod.

"Shite," he cursed. He tossed the used tissue into the wastebasket.

Out in the hallway, Abbie quietly gasped and leaned back from the crack of the door. Her hand flew up from the doorknob to cover her mouth. Her eyes huge. She was paralyzed. Abbie heard everything from the beginning. Ending with her name on Ichabod's lips as he climaxed. Abbie took a deep breath. She pulled the huge heavy office door slowly towards her. bbie winced, her body stiffened at the loud groan the door made under her hand. She waited for his voice to call her back but it didn't and she closed the door.

Ichabod's head snapped up at the sound of the door latch.

To be continued...

Author' Note: I hope you liked this. Thank you Sneetchstar for all your help and support. (See you can relax now I didn't use "His hot throbbing love pump) lol I tweeked this story a little. Gave it more meat. This is my first time writing smut so I wanted to be sexy and romantic at the same time. The line "On a hot summer night would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses." Is from the Meatloaf song "YOU TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH" "Hot Summer Nights" All right belong to MEATLOAF AKA Robert Paulson. (To you fight club fans) They do not belong to me. Aim all your reviews, critques and rotten tomatoes and other vegetables to the author below this title. Good or bad. Thanks oh, and a shout out to LAJoyMechell. I hope u like this. Lol


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two- The Short Black Skirt-

Abbie's plump lips pressed together. She stood ramrod straight and stared at the now closed door. She was sure he heard the loud groan of the door before she closed it. Abbie shook her head. She let out her breath relieved to be wrong. She sighed and looked down at her short black skirt. Abbie heard Ichabod talk about her black skirt and call out her name when he jerked off. What was she to do?

A gasp escaped from her lips. Her hands shook as she wrung her small hands. Her heart beating fast in her chest. She was sure her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She should just go home and think about..Think about what? She didn't see his penis but she definitely knew what he was doing behind his desk. .

Abbie saw the ripple of his muscle in his long lean arm pulled taut with every jerk of his tight fist. His pink tongue flicked once, twice over his red thin lips. His lips pursed and then opening in a moan. His beautiful blue eyes shut tight. The long dark eyelashes laid on his flushed pink cheeks. Abbie watched as his tongue licked away the beaded sweat that collected on his hairy upper lip before climaxing and crying out her name.

What is she going to say to Katrina? Abbie knew she couldn't tell Katrina about this. It would be too awkward. How do you tell your friend that her old boyfriend just called out her name when he jerked off. And he asked her to love him? Katrina and Ichabod have been broken up now for six years but Abbie thought Katrina hoped to get Ichabod back. She also thought Ichabod wanted Katrina back. Then why did he call out her name and not Katrina's? And the question? It must be a mistake? That's what it was. He must have meant to call out Katrina's name instead.

Abbie's thoughts were forced back to reality with the sound of a doorknob rattle and the office door being opened. Ichabod Crane stood at the doorway. His mouth opened and his sparkling blue eyes stared down her. A small smile played at the corner of his full red lips.

"Abbie? What are you still doing here?" he asked." I thought everybody left for the evening." His voice was a low rumble. His accent thick. He blinked at her.

"I…II..was just about to leave," Abbie said.

Ichabod eyes slowly ran down her face to her lips and met her eyes again. She licked her lips. Ichabod stared at her and then at his office door. He frowned. His eyes shifted back to look at Abbie.

"How long have you've been standing here?"he asked. He pointed behind him at the door.

He stepped closer suddenly crowding her. Abbie stepped back and swallowed hard. She could have sworn Ichabod heard the loud gulp she made when a smile curled at the corner of his lips. Abbie took a breath and let it out slowly.

"I just came….," Abbie answered."I mean. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Which is?" he asked. His brow furrowed.

Abbie frowned up at him as he took another step closer to her. He towered over her.

"What's the matter?"he said."You forget your question?" His voice rose becoming agitated.

"I..I I of course not,"Abbie answered. She raised her chin and looked up into his eyes. A small smile on her lips. Liar! Liar! Abbie mentally kicked herself. She trembled inside and actually wanted to faint under his steady gaze. Abbie chided herself again and pursed her lips. Ichabod's licked his lips. His eyes lifted.

"Oh, then what was it?" he answered. Abbie stared up at him and bit her upper lip. Ichabod smirked. A worried frown creased her brow. Abbie's mind went blank. She gulped the large lump in her throat.

"I..I...II," she answered."It's late. I better go home."

Abbie spun on her heel and walked quickly almost running down the hallway to her office. Ichabod stared after her. He remembered the phone conversation he had earlier with Abraham. His eyebrow raised and he ran after her down the hall.

"Damn it! Van Brunt," Ichabod muttered."If she slaps my face or knees me in the groin. It's all your fault."


	3. Chapter 3

The Short Black Skirt Chapter Three:

"Abbie!" Abbie!" he shouted. He ran and caught her elbow, turning her around to face him again. His breath came out in short gasps.

"What?" Abbie whined. Her eyes met his. Ichabod's eyes were dark. His pupils dilated. He licked his lips and bit his lip making them redder.

"You…you saw me didn't you?"he asked. He flipped his hair as he tried to catch his breath. He grabbed her other elbow and pulled her gently toward him. Her small hands laid on his hard, broad, chest. Her eyes raised to meet his. A worried frown pulled her eyebrows together. She lowered her eyes and nodded.

"Yes," she answered. "I…II heard everything."

"Everything?" he answered. His eyebrow lifted.

Silence.

Abbie nodded and raised her head to look into his. A small smile played at the corner of Ichabod's berry red lips.

"I'm so sorry,"she moaned."I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy. I'm so embarrassed."

Abbie's voice then dropped into silence. The silence continued until Ichabod sighed.

"What did you hear exactly?" he urged. "Tell me, please."

"I I I heard you cry out my name when you climaxed," Abbie blurted out.

She closed her eyes and sucked in her plumps lips. A tint of red colored her glowing mahogany skin. Abbie opened her eyes. Ichabod eyes we're dark as they narrowed. His eyebrows raised over the other eye.

"Oh, anything else?" He asked.

Abbie took a breath letting it out slowly. She nodded.

"I heard your last question," she whispered."I know it was a mistake. You meant Katrina. I know you still haven't gotten over her."

A silence fell between them. A deep long sigh escaped from Ichabod's lips.

"Ugh! You have no idea how much I want you, do you?" he groaned. "How long I've loved you?"

"What?" Abbie asked. Her plump lips opened wide and she blinked up at him.

"I love you, Abbie," he answered. "I've wanted you and loved you for some time now. You heard me call out your name because I was fantasizing about having sex with you, not Katrina."

Abbie was speechless. She felt she was having an outer body couldn't be happening.

"So Abbie, will you offer your love to the wolf with the red rose?" he whispered.

Abbie raised herself on her tiptoes and threw her arms around Ichabod's neck. She pulled him close and kissed him hard on the lips. His lips stiffened at first, surprised. Ichabod then opened his mouth as he snaked his arms around her small waist. He pulled her closer against him. Abbie felt his long arms surround her and snake up her back. She felt his large hand then anchor her head as his tongue snaked across the seam of her lips. Abbie opened her plump lips and welcomed him in. Tongues tangled.

"Oh, God," she moaned. Ichabod's lips began to suck on her tongue. Abbie sucked on his lips and opened her lips wider. She then bit and nipped at his bottom lip. She then jumped and wrapped her legs around his tall lean torso. Ichabod caught her legs from underneath with his large hands and pushed her hard against the far wall outside Abbie's office. Abbie's hands fell on top of his broad shoulders and snaked up his neck to his head. Her long thin fingers threaded through his long reddish-blonde hair messaging his head as she deepened the kiss.

"Abbie," he growled. Their torso's grind against each other. Abbie slowly slid her lips across Ichabod's kissing softly up Ichabod's cheek to his ear. Abbie whimpered with the sensation of his rough scratchy five-0'Clock shadow beard against her soft skin.

"Couch, inside," she groaned, in his ear. Ichabod lifted his one hand from underneath her and cradled her head as his lips placed soft, wet kisses down her chin and down her neck.

He bit gently at the soft flesh of her neck and soothed it with his tongue. His penis was rock hard again It was jutting out of his trousers; stabbing against the front of Abbie's Black short skirt. Ichabod scraped his teeth over the soft flesh at the base of her neck where the neck met the shoulder.

Ichabod's lips trailed down from her neck now to her chest placing small wet kisses at the v neck of her silk white blouse. Ichabod brought his hand from Abbie's neck to the pearl button of her white silk blouse. Her long fingers swiftly unbuttoned the rest and opened the blouse to expose her soft brown flesh underneath. A pretty white lacy bra laid underneath. Ichabod pulled the blouse up from under her skirt, letting it hang on either side of her.

"Please," Abbie moaned. Ichabod closed his eyes. This is real. He was holding Grace Abigail Mill's petite gorgeous body in his arms and was about to show her how much he loves her. His penis was so stiff with his desire. But first he wanted to satisfy his Abbie.

"Please, don't stop now," Abbie groaned.

Ichabod stopped. He raised his eyes to Abbie. He gasped. He could have just come in his pants. Abbie's eyes were half-closed and dark. Her swollen plump red lips opened wide for him. Her golden brown skin flushed a red all over. Abbie was a goddess. His fantasies didn't come close to what he was seeing now so warm and trembling in his arms.

"Yes, Abbie," he growled.

"UUgghh!" Ichabod couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Abbie with both hands from underneath and crashed through the half-opened door of Abbie's office. They fell together on the huge black leather couch. Ichabod then pushed her back hard against the couch and with a primal grunt he pulled her bra up and over from her breasts. Exposing them, he licked his lips. They were perfect. Everything about Grace Abigail Mills was perfect. They were big but not too big just enough for a handful to squeeze and play with. The brown nipples just poking out a little with the exposure of the cool air-conditioned air.

"Give me your hunger, Abbie," he whispered.

Abbie moaned her consent and nodded. He then lowered his head and sucked on one taut nipple into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth. He pulled gently at the nipple with his lips eliciting a whimper from Abbie below him.

Ichabod lavished on Abbie's other nipple, rolling it between his lips. He then reached his hand down and up Abbie's short skirt. He gasped when his fingers laid upon the soft cotton of Abbie's thong. He pressed his hand and felt her warm, wet moisture through her thong.

"You are so wet," Ichabod sighed. Abbie met his eyes and nodded.

"Mmmmm," Abbie whined. Her eyes then rolled to the back of her head when she felt his hand press and then rub hard small circles at her clit through her thong, making her wetter. He lifted his head to watch her beautiful face. Ichabod's long, thin fingers then reached up and over the top of Abbie's thong. Inside, the pads of his index and middle finger rubbed over her hot, wet, slippery clit again and again. He rubbed small and large circles around her clit not stopping until Abbie fisted the back of his shirt.

"Oh, yes," Abbie whimpered. Ichabod then plunged two long fingers into Abbie. She grabbed his wrist as he plunged his fingers deeper and faster into her. The only sound in the office was of their heavy breathing and the loud squelching of his fingers in her vagina.

Ichabod watched as Abbie's deep dark brown eyes stare lovingly down at him and then turn dead looking beyond him as she fell into oblivion.

"Yes. Come for me, Abbie," he whispered."Come on."

Abbie closed her eyes her breath coming out in short gasps. The next thing Ichabod felt was his fingers being squeezed in a vise-like grip as Abbie threw her head back and screamed. He leaned over her and lowered his lips to swallow the rest of Abbie's scream. Her petite body shuddered and trembled violently below him. Her long fingernails pressed against his dress shirt as she rode out her orgasm.

A minute later Abbie opened her eyes to find Ichabod staring down at her. He smiled.

"Oh," Abbie sighed. Abbie's dark long eyelashes lowered. Her face flushed shiny and glowed with sweat.

Ichabod smiled down at her and kissed her hard with longing. Ichabod felt Abbie's hand slowly snake over Ichabod's shoulder and up to his neck.

"Ah oh." Ichabod cried out when Abbie scratched her long nails deep across the back of his neck. He looked down at her. A small smile playing at the corners of her luscious lips. One eyebrow lifted. She was now in control.

"And will the wolf with the red rose starve without me?" she whispered.

Ichabod stared down at her. A huge smile brightened his face. His eyes dark and hungry.

"Yes!" He growled. He leaned down and kissed Abbie hard. His tongue plunging deep into her mouth. They moaned. The kiss deepened.

He took his fingers out of Abbie's hot wetness and grabbed onto the top of Abbie's thong. His fingers pulled her thong down forcibly until Abbie kicked them off. They looked into each other eyes, both breathless and wanting.

Abbie reached down and unbuttoned his pants, while keeping eye contact. Her thin long fingers dexterously unclasped the silk button of his black trousers and pulled down the zipper. She reached inside and pulled him out.

"Abbie," he gasped."I love you."

"And I love you too," Abbie answered."For so long." She nodded. Her long fingers tighten around his hard thick, long penis and began to slowly stroke him. Her small hand barely could wrap completely around it. He was so big. The crown fat and round. Abbie's grazed her thumb across the tip spreading the pre-come over the top. Ichabod closed his eyes as he gave into the absolute pleasurable sensation of Abbie's hard, fast strokes. He placed his hand above hers to stop her when the sensation build and became too much. Abbie stopped and looked up at him.

"I want you now," he whispered.

Abbie nodded. She stopped stroking and released him. Ichabod placed his hand on his penis and stroked as his other hand reached inside his pocket.

Abbie noticed Ichabod take out a bright purple square package and rip the top open. He put on the condom and rose above her. Ichabod guided his erect penis outside and rubbed the tip of his penis outside of Abbie's vaginal walls. He then pushed pass her opening a little at a time, letting her get used to him. Abbie let out a deep sigh and let her body relax underneath him. He pushed in further and leaned down. He placed his opened lips on top of her opened mouth and gasped at the feeling of the connection. A connection six years coming. He balanced his body atop his arms on either side of her.

Ichabod lowered his lips and kissed Abbie hard and long making Abbie's soft body shake underneath him. He buried his head against her neck as he drove forward again all the way. Abbie relaxed under him as he pulled back. Ichabod and Abbie loudly moaned. Her wet tight walls tightened with every thrust. Sending Abbie deeper into the black leather couch and closer to her orgasm.

Abbie didn't think she could take the pleasure Ichabod was giving her. She felt a tingle inside her vaginal walls that raised up her body. Ichabod grabbed her waist as he drove faster into her. Abbie gasped at the sensual sensation.

"Yes, Abbie whimpered. "Oh, God, yes."

Ichabod didn't stop. He grunted and plunged deeper inside Abbie's body to the hilt.

"Ah oh, Abbie!" Ichabod screamed. His thin lean body trembled above her as she raked her fingernails across his shoulders. She closed her eyes feeling the pulse of his thick long penis inside her. His spasms ended and he collapsed atop her. His breath hot and heavy against her neck. His eyes tightly closed. Abbie smiled as her small hands caressed the back of his summer white shirt and kissed his sweaty forehead.

They were both sweaty and flushed pink from their exertion and pleasure.

Abbie smiled and felt Ichabod move and raise himself to balance himself on his arms. She smirked up at him.

Ichabod stared down at her. He licked his lips and kissed her shoulder. His lifted his eyes to meet hers. His expression then grew dark once again.

"Abbie," Ichabod whined. Abbie nodded.

"Your apartment?"

"No. Your house," Ichabod gasped. "It's closer. Can't wait."

Abbie agreed. She lifted her head and kissed Ichabod as he slid out of her. They rose from the couch quickly to fix themselves. Abbie pulled her bra up and back over her breasts. She groaned at the sensitivity of her nipples and now cool skin. She licked her swollen lips and looked over and watched as Ichabod stood up and pulled the condom off his penis. The soggy mess of the condom fell limp and heavy between his fingers. Abbie's eyes lowered to see his penis still thick beginning to grow again between his long, large muscular legs. Ichabod put himself away quickly and walked to the waist basket to deposit it. Abbie stood up as she began to quickly button up her pearl buttons and tuck her blouse back inside her skirt. She quickly pulled down her skirt and adjusted it around her generous hips. Now dressed, Ichabod and Abbie faced each other and smiled. They walked the few steps toward each other and threaded their fingers together until their hands were palm to Palm.

"I absolutely love you," Ichabod moaned. Ichabod then jerked Abbie closer against the middle of his chest. He reached out his hand to smooth the several strands of hair that escaped her makeshift ponytail that fell over her eyes. Ichabod lowered his head and pecked at her lips.

"I'll race you to my house,"Abbie whispered. She pulled away and winked at him.

Ichabod's made a strangled sound deep in his throat as he watched Abbie run out of the room.

"Lord, give me strength," Ichabod whimpered.

The End


End file.
